livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Creelia Luch (LurieArden)
thumb|300px|right 'Vital Statistics' |-|Basic Info= Race: Ratfolk Class: Witch Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (Next level at: 1300) Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Agnostic First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Name of Current Adventure Background: Open |-|Details= Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 3'8" Weight: 62 Hair: Chocolate brown Eyes: Jet black Skin: Puffy pink |-|Appearance= - |-|Demeanor= - |-|Background= -At home in the comfort of a tiny little timber shack with his pack in Ranocchio, Creelia calls Venza home. Her family has suffered greatly to due the loss of it's matriarch, Anita, Creelia's maternal grandmother. No longer burdened with the looming end of her life, Creelia's parents encouraged her and her siblings to go out and see the world, to make a name for themselves. Upon leaving with her brothers and sisters, Creelia took her adored grandmother's mantra with her: "Death is not a time for sadness, but an opportunity to celebrate life!" |-|Languages= Racial: Common Regional: Middle Landadellian INT: Dwarven INT: Gnome INT: Halfling INT: Undercommon |-|Ability Scores= Ability MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC MISC |Points| NOTES STR: 10 (+0) | 12 -2 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | DEX: 14 (+2) | 12 +2 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | CON: 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT: 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- -- | (10) | WIS: 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CHA: 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' |-|Mechanics= HP: 8 + CON(2)x1 + FC(0)x1 Option: Max -2 Init: +2 + Class(0) + Familiar(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) BAB: +0 Class(0) CMB: +1 + STR(0) + Size(1) CMD: 13 + BAB(0) + STR(0) + DEX(2) + Size(1) Speed: 20 + Misc(0) + Encumbrance(-0) Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 |-|Armor Class= Type AC | Base Size DEX Dodge Armor Shield Natural Deflect Misc Armor: 13 | 10 1 2 - - - - - - Flat: 11 | 10 1 X X - - - - - Touch: 13 | 10 1 2 - X X X - - Notes: |-|Saving Throws= Saves Mod | Stat Class Resist Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Fort: +2 | 2 0 - - - - - - - Reflex: +2 | 2 0 - - - - - - - Will: +4 | 2 2 - - - - - - - Notes: |-|Offense= Quarterstaff Melee: +1 + STR(0) + Size(1) + Enhance(0) + Misc(0) ' Damage': 1d4 + STR(0) + Misc(0) + Misc(0) ' Crit': 20/x1 Type: B Special: Double Dagger Melee: +1 + STR(0) + Size(1) + Enhance(0) + Misc(0) Ranged: +3 + DEX(2) + Size(3)+ Enhance(0) + Misc(0) ' Damage': 1d3 + STR(0) + Misc(0) + Misc(0) ' Crit': 19/x2 Type: P/S Range: 10 ft. Special: - Weapon Ranged: +3 + DEX(2) + Size(3)+ Enhance(0) + Misc(0) Damage: ?d??+?? + Misc(0) + Misc(0) Crit: 19/x2 Type: P Range: 80 ft. Special: - Notes: 'Ratfolk Traits' |-|+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Strength= -Ratfolk are agile and clever, yet physically weak. |-|Ratfolk= -Ratfolk are humanoids with the ratfolk subtype. |-|Small= -Ratfolk are Small and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. |-|Slow Speed= -Ratfolk have a base speed of 20 feet. |-|Darkvision= -Ratfolk can see in the dark up to 60 feet. |-|Rodent Empathy= -Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. |-|Cornered Fury= -Ratfolk can fight viciously when cut off from friends and allies. Whenever a ratfolk with this racial trait is reduced to half or fewer of his hit points, and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, he gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces swarming. |-|Tinker= -Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Perception, and Use Magic Device checks. |-|Languages= -Ratfolk begin play speaking Common. Ratfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Undercommon. 'Witch Features (Favored Class)' |-|Weapon and Armor Proficiency= -Witches are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a witch's gestures, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail. |-|Spells= -A witch casts arcane spells drawn from the witch spell list. A witch must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time. -To learn or cast a spell, a witch must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a witch's spell is 10 + the spell level + the witch's Intelligence modifier. -A witch can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table 2–10. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score (see Table 1–3 of the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook). -A witch may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour communing with her familiar. While communing, the witch decides which spells to prepare. |-|Cantrips= -Witches can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table 2–10 under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats for example, are expended normally. |-|Hex= -Witches learn a number of magic tricks, called hexes, that grant them powers or weaken foes. At 1st level, a witch gains one hex of her choice. She gains an additional hex at 2nd level and for every 2 levels attained after 2nd level, as noted on Table 2–10. A witch cannot select an individual hex more than once. -Unless otherwise noted, using a hex is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The save to resist a hex is equal to 10 + 1/2 the witch's level + the witch's Intelligence modifier. |-|Witches Familiar (Ex)=Owl -At 1st level, a witch forms a close bond with a familiar, a creature that teaches her magic and helps to guide her along her path. Familiars also aid a witch by granting her skill bonuses, additional spells, and help with some types of magic. This functions like the wizard's arcane bond class feature, except as noted in the Witch's Familiar section. -A witch must commune with her familiar each day to prepare her spells. Familiars store all of the spells that a witch knows, and a witch cannot prepare a spell that is not stored by her familiar. A witch's familiar begins play storing all of the 0-level witch spells plus three 1st-level spells of the witch's choice. The witch also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to store in her familiar. At each new witch level, she adds two new spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new witch level) to her familiar. A witch can also add additional spells to her familiar through a special ritual (see sidebar). 'Hexes' |-|Healing (Su)= -A witch can soothe the wounds of those she touches. This acts as a cure light wounds spell, using the witch's caster level. Once a creature has benefited from the healing hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. At 5th level, this hex acts like cure moderate wounds. |-|Ward (Su)= -A witch can use this hex to place a protective ward over one creature. The warded creature receives a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus on saving throws. This ward lasts until the warded creature is hit or fails a saving throw. A witch knows when a warded creature is no longer protected. A witch can have only one ward active at a time. If the witch uses this ability again, the previous ward immediately ends. A witch cannot use this ability on herself. At 8th level and 16th level, the bonuses provided by this ward increase by +1. 'Spells' Caster Level: 1 + Misc(0) Concentration: +6 + INT(4) + Trait(2) |-|Cantrips=3 Prepared/day, Unlimited Use Arcane Mark Universal Bleed Will DC 14 Dancing Lights Evocation Daze Will DC 14 Detect Magic Divination Detect Poison Divination Guidance Divination Light Evocation Mending Transmutation Message Transmutation Putrefy Food and Drink Transmutation Read Magic Divination Resistance Abjuration Spark Fort DC 14 Stabilize Conjuration Touch of Fatigue Fort DC 14 |-|Level 1=2/day + STAT(1) Burning Hands Ref DC 15 Mage Armor Will DC 15 Obscuring Mist Conjuration Enlarge Person Fort Dc 15 Reduce Person Fort DC 15 Bungle Will DC 15 Summon Monster I Conjuration 'Traits' |-|Focused Mind (Magic)=Ultimate Campaign -Your childhood was dominated either by lessons of some sort (whether musical, academic, or other) or by a horrible home life that encouraged your ability to block out distractions and focus on the immediate task at hand. You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. |-|Bruising Intellect (Social)=Ultimate Campaign -Your sharp intellect and rapier-like wit bruise egos. Intimidate is always a class skill for you, and you may use your Intelligence modifier when making Intimidate checks instead of your Charisma modifier. 'Feats' |-|Alertness (Familiar)=Core Rulebook -You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. |-|Extra Hex (Level 1)=Advanced Player's Guide -You gain one additional hex. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this hex. 'Skills' |-|Skills= Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Race Fam | Notes Acrobatics +2 | 0 - | 2(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +4 | 0 0 | 4(INT) - - | Artistry +2 | 0 0 | 4(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | -2(CHA) - - | Climb +0 | 0 - | 0(STR) -0 - - | Craft +4 | 0 0 | 0 4(INT) - - | Craft (Alchemy) +10 | 0 1 | 3 4(INT) 2 - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | 2(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +2 | 0 - | 2(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +2 | 0 - | 0 2(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | -2(CHA) - - | +4 influence rodents Heal +2 | 0 - | 0 2(WIS) - - | Intimidate +8 | 1 - | 3 4(INT) - - | K. Arcana +8 | 1 - | 3 4(INT) - - | K. Dungeon | 0 - | 4(INT) - - | K. Engineer | 0 | 4(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | 4(INT) - - | K. History +8 | 0 1 | 3 4(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | 4(INT) - - | K. Nature +8 | 1 - | 3 4(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | 4(INT) - - | K. Planes +8 | 1 - | 3 4(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | 4(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | 4(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 4(INT) - - | Perception +7 | 1 - | 2(WIS) 2 2 | +3 perception in dark Perform -2 | 0 0 | -2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 2(WIS) - - | Ride +2 | 0 - | 2(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +4 | 0 - | 2(WIS) - 2 | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | 2(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft +8 | 1 - | 3 4(INT) - - | Stealth +2 | ? - | 2(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +2 | ? - | 2(WIS) - - | Swim +0 | ? - | 0(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device +4 | 1 - | 3 -2(CHA) 2 - | Adventuring Points: 7 = + INT(4)x1 + Race(0)x1 + FC(1)x1 Background Points: 2 = Level(2)x1 'Inventory' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn | Small Quarterstaff 0 gp 2 lb Weapon | Small Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Weapon | Small Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb Weapon | Small 10 Bolts 1 gp 0.5 lb Weapon | Small Witch's Kit 21 gp 15.75 lb Worn | Small Totals: 59.00 gp 20.75 lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Weight: 0-24 25-49 50-75 75 150 375 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: 0.00 gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.?? gp Career Earnings: +0.?? gp Carried Inventory: -59.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations -0.00 gp Coinage: 91.00 gp 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: Owl Patron: Shadow Size: Tiny Speed: 10 ft. Fly: 60 ft. (Average) Space: 2.5 ft. Reach: 0 ft. Senses: Low-light vision Init: +3 HP: 4 = (8)/2 HD: 1 CMB: +1 = BAB(0) + DEX(3) + Size(-2) CMD: 9 = + STR(-2) + DEX(3) + Size(-2) |-|Stats= STR: 6 (-2) DEX: 17 (+3) CON: 11 (+0) INT: 6 (-2) WIS: 15 (+2) CHA: 6 (-2) |-|Armor Class= AC: 15 = + Size(2) + Natural(0) + Adj(0) + DEX(3) Flat: 12 = + Size(2) + Natural(0) + Adj(0) Touch: 15 = + Size(2) + DEX(3) Notes: |-|Saving Throws= Fort: +2 = + CON(0) Ref: +5 = + DEX(3) Will: +4 = + WIS(2) Notes: |-|Offense= 2 Talons: +3 = BAB(0) + DEX(3) Damage: 1d4-2? Notes: |-|Skills= Acro: +3 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(0) Climb: +3 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(0) Fly: +7 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(4) Perc: +10 + CS(3) + WIS(2) + Race(4) Stealth: +15 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(4) + Size(8) Swim: +3 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(0) Notes: |-|Abilities= Alertness: While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of "You" on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. 'Adventuring Notes' |-|People= People | Description Bixby Luch | Brother Grog | Half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Marla | Tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn |-|Places= Places | Description Dunn Wright Inn | Tavern for adventurers Venza Venza | City of Glass, port town on the west coast of the Baronies |-|Enemies= Enemies | Description |-|Log= TITLEOFGAMETHREAD XP: Gold: Treasure: 'Level Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch HP: 8 = + Class(6) + CON(0) + FC(0) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Class Features: Weapon and Armor Proficiency, Spells, Cantrip, Hex (Healing), Witch's Familiar (Ex) Spells Learned: Burning Hands, Mage Armor, Obscuring Mist, Enlarge Person, Reduce Person, Bungle, Summon Monster I Feats: Extra Hex (Ward) Adventure Skills: 7 = + Class(2) + INT(4) + Race(0) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Intimidate, K. Arcana, K. Nature, K. Planes, Perception, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Craft (Alchemy), K. History |-|2=Level 2 Ability Score: (+1 to any stat every 4th level) Class Taken: ????? HP: ?? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: (List them here) Spells Learned: (List them here) Feats: ????? Adventure Skills: ?? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) Background Skills: ?? = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) |-|Future Ideas= - - - 'Approvals' -TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED -TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED Category:In Progress/Character